Little Souvenir
by mercy-angel-09
Summary: AU WoJo What If. Jordan and Woody returned from Littleton Village with a little souvenir. Rated for safety.
1. Good Morning Sunshine

**Little ****Souvenir  
Chapter 1  
Good Morning Sunshine**

**Disclaimer**: _Crossing Jordan_ and all related characters were created by Tim Kring and are owned by NBC/Universal and Tailwind Productions. This fanfiction is meant for entertainment purposes only and does not intend to infringe on the rights of the owners.

**Author's Note**: Hi! This is, well, not my first fanfic. It's not even my first _Crossing Jordan_ fic. Just the first one I actually got up the nerve to post (in the CJ fandom, as I have posted other fics for other shows before this). This is an AU "what if" that takes place about mid season 5 - one that I've seen sort of done, but not really, if you get my drift. What if Jordan and Woody came back from Littleton with a little souvenir? And thus chaos ensues! Okay, basically a rewrite of episodes 11 and 12, and then it starts to deviate. Just bear with me until then, please?

**Another Note**: Dialogue borrowed from Crossing Jordan episode 5.11, "The Elephant in the Room" written by Joe Pokaski and directed by Bethany Rooney, original airdate January 15, 2006.

* * *

Jordan slowly came into consciousness due to the light. She was faintly aware of being held by someone, until the sudden realization of who was holding her pulled her fully into the realm of awake. _Oh my God_, she thought, _I slept with Woody_.

It wasn't the sex that was bothering her. The sex had been fantastic. Woody, for all the bashful, down home, "aw shucks" personality, was a pro between the sheets. His fingers and his tongue had driven Jordan over the edge and back again multiple times until she had finally begged him to stop. They had snuggled together as she recuperated from her multiple orgasms, before they began the slow and sultry process of making love. It wasn't just sex, in the sense of scratching the carnal itch, it was making love – taking care to revel in each touch, breath and kiss.

Once they had both climaxed, they had fallen asleep wrapped up in each other's arms. Which brought Jordan to her current predicament. Jordan had a theory about men, one that she had yet to disprove. She knew enough to reason that most men wanted her simply for sexual gratification. Once they got that, they would either walk out of her life, or worse, string her along until they got sick of it. Jordan really didn't want Woody to fall into either category, a feeling that had constantly been gnawing at her since Cynthia Montgomery's death three years ago. She realized just how much Woody meant to her as they had danced to "Dirty Water" in her father's bar following Woody's exoneration from the charges.

Opening her eyes, she shifted slightly and tried to remove Woody's arm from around her. She hoped that he would sleep through it, but just her luck it woke him up.

"Hey," he said sleepily, his dark hair messed up from the night's previous activities.

"Hey," Jordan replied softly, hoping to God that Woody would have the good sense to not talk to her about the night before until they'd both had time to process it.

"Think the roads are open yet?" he asked, propping himself up to look out the window. "I gotta testify in the Grant Meyers trial tomorrow so I gotta get back."

Jordan snorted. "I hope they fry that bastard."

Woody looked at her questioningly. "Should we really be talking about this, right now? I mean, this is kind of big. Maybe we should take like 5 minutes to..."

"Talk about what we did last night?" she replied, giving him an even look.

Woody shifted in the bed. "Well, yeah. What it meant, what it means... for us. If anything."

Running her hands through her hair, Jordan sighed, "I've got a problem that I should deal with."

"What are you gonna tell him?" Woody asked. "You wanna know how I feel?"

Jordan looked mildly uncomfortable. "Yeah. No. I just wanna know how I feel."

Shaking his head, Woody got out of bed, gracing Jordan with his fully naked body. Her stomach flipped as she finally got to see Woody's gorgeous body in full light. He was built, she'd give him that. Dear God but the man was beautiful, scars and all!

"Like the view?" he asked her, pulling Jordan out of her trance and causing her to blush slightly.

"Uh, well no denying that you are one fine specimen of male," she answered lightly, hoping to diffuse the tension with humor. "And I've seen plenty of specimens."

"Uh-huh," Woody said as he pulled his underwear on.

"Woody, they're called boxer shorts, and sometimes referred to as big boy undies."

"You have a problem with my underwear?" he asked.

"They're tighty-whities. I must admit I always pictured you as a boxers kind of guy, or at the very least, boxer-briefs."

Rolling his eyes, Woody pulled up his pants. "Well at least I was right about you," he said as he bent up pick up his shirt. At the same time he grabbed Jordan's bra and let it dangle from his right index finger. "Body by Victoria. Explains so much about you."

Wrapping herself in the bed sheet, Jordan launched herself at Woody in an attempt to reclaim her underwear. "Not funny Woody," she grunted as she tried to wrestle them away from him.

"I find it quite amusing," he answered as he pushed her back onto the bed and pinned her there. His mouth found her neck and he began to kiss and nibble it, causing little shots of pleasure to shoot through her body. She whimpered causing Woody to chuckle softly.

"Oh yeah, laugh it up, but remember you're the one who's dressed."

Groaning into Jordan's neck, Woody mumbled, "Sure, sure, bring that up."

"I just figured since you actually took the time to get dressed you didn't want to do this again." And then she mentally kicked herself. _Sure_, she thought with an internal groan, _let him know that you were ready and willing for more. Never mind that Pollack is back in Boston wondering what the hell is taking so long!_

Woody pulled himself back so he could focus on Jordan's face. "Believe me, I'm all for a repeat performance from last night. But you're right, I got dressed because I really do need to get the hell out of here."

"Is there any particular reason why you're so ready to get out of Dodge?"

"Big Al," Woody answered with a shudder.

"Well, with that pretty face of yours, no wonder a guy hit on you."

"Al is short for Alice," Woody replied with a stony glance in Jordan's direction, which only served to send the ME into a fit of laughter.

"Big Al is a woman?" she howled as Woody threw her clothes at her. "I'm gonna have a field day with this until we die."

"No, you're not. You're going to drop it, now," Woody all but growled at her.

"Why? I'd miss a perfect opportunity to test just how red your face can get." A withering stare in her direction quickly shut Jordan up. "Fine, fine, you win. Do you want to go find food while I freshen up?"

Woody nodded, knowing that Jordan was most likely going to take a shower and get dressed and try to make heads or tails of what had happened the previous night. So he left her to her thoughts and went to find food.

* * *

One final note: The tighty-whities reference comes from the _Las Vegas _episode "Double Down, Triple Threat" where they show Woody in his underwear, and he's wearing said tighty-whities. Nope, not even his high king hottiness Jerry O'Connell could pull _that_ look off. Oh well.

**Copy and paste into review field if you are unable to write one of your own:  
**Squee! I love this and I'm totally addicted! Please continue! Squee!

Constructive criticism and critques are welcome. Suggestions are pondered. Flames **_will be_** deleted with a sadistic laugh.

Mercy-Angel-09


	2. Towel Trouble

**Little Souvenir  
Chapter 2**  
**Towel Trouble**

**Disclaimer:** _Crossing Jordan_ and all related characters were created by Tim Kring and are owned by NBC/Universal and Tailwind Productions. This fanfiction is meant for entertainment purposes only and does not intend to infringe on the rights of the owners.

**Author's Note:** Thanks to those who reviewed! I like reviews! Reviews are good! I'm all for feed back - and don't be shy if I screwed something up. I'm still pretty new to the whole CJ fandom so any factual errors I blame on faulty research materials (and with a BA in history, research is something I'm _really_ good at).

Notes: Dialogue borrowed, and in some cases re-written, from Crossing Jordan episode 5.11 "The Elephant in the Room" written by Joe Pokaski and directed by Bethany Rooney.

Special thanks to TwizTv for the episode transcript, and the Crossing Jordan Encyclopedia for episode summary and notes.

* * *

Shortly after finding breakfast, Woody returned to his and Jordan's room and found her repacking her purse, after popping what appeared to be a couple of aspirin. He informed her that the roads were more or less cleared, but it was advised that either snow tires or chains be used. Jordan, having been brought up by Max alone and therefore treated as one of the boys, had moved the chains from her El Camino to the morgue's Jeep. She had expertly put them on without Woody's assistance and then dared him to say something about it. Woody's self-preservation instincts kicked in and he wisely kept mum.

On the car ride back to Boston, Woody and Jordan chatted about previous cases and swapped a few stories about their college days, but expertly avoided the topic of the previous night. To be more accurate, Jordan expertly avoided the subject and after a while Woody decided that it wasn't worth it to force her to talk about it. If and when she was ready, she'd talk about it, but Woody highly doubted that it would be anytime soon. He wasn't even sure if she would even tell Pollack about it.

Evening was falling once they pulled back into Boston. Jordan dropped Woody off at Renee Walcott's office before heading to the morgue. Once there, she caught up with Nigel, who filled in her on the goings on since she'd been out of town.

"Really, quiet as a morgue here," Nigel joked as they walked towards the elevators, making Jordan roll her eyes.

"Seriously Nige, you did not just make that joke," she groaned. "At any rate, Garret will be in at seven, and then I'll come in at ten to cover his shift while he's in court." She checked her watch and sighed. "But for right now I have a long overdue date with my bed."

"And what about your Aussie beau? You two are getting pretty serious, no?"

Jordan scoffed. "I don't ask about your sex life."

With a wicked grin, Nigel answered, "I wouldn't mind."

"Yeah, I would," Jordan said drolly.

The elevator dinged and the pair looked over to find Woody walking towards them. Jordan smiled brightly at him and he flashed an equally brilliant smile at her. Nigel glanced between the pair and quickly deduced that more had happened in Littleton Village than Jordan had said. A lot more.

"Hey," she said lightly.

"Hey," he answered, completely ignoring Nigel. "Uh, dumpster diver just found this at the municipal refuse. It's a towel from the Medici Hotel."

Jordan looked confused. "Two days into the trial?"

"He saw the hotel logo on the news last night," Woody explained, "and thought there was a reward."

Turning towards the lanky Brit, Jordan addressed him. "Okay, what can you get me in 13 hours, Nige?"

Taking the towel, Nigel inspected it. "Well, I can match the blood against the Anne Rappaport samples. Prints are gone, though. If I can find viable sweat or skin cells, I can maybe get sex and blood type. If and maybe."

Jordan nodded with a satisfied look on her face. "Get 'em," she ordered before addressing the detective. "Uh, Woody, give Walcott's office the heads up on this. And Nige, everything you've got in real time."

Nigel walked off with the towel to run it through trace while Woody headed back to the elevators. Noticing that Jordan wasn't walking right along with him, he turned around to look at her. "Hey, you coming?"

Jordan looked up from her cell phone. "Uh, you go ahead. I need to tell Garret about the new evidence."

Nodding Woody got into the elevator and pressed the lobby key. Knowing Jordan, she was probably going to avoid him as much as possible until she could figure out what the hell was going on between the two of them. He had hoped that by sleeping together, any remaining barriers between them would come down but apparently all it had done was create more. Once out of the elevator he pulled out his cell phone and called Renee.

"This is Walcott."

"Renee, it's Woody."

"Something wrong, Detective Hoyt?"

"We had a dumpster diver turn in a towel from the Medici Hotel. I've taken it to the ME's office where Nigel is running trace on it. He said that there won't be any prints, but he's going to test the blood against Anne Rappaport's and also see if there's any sweat that puts Meyers there at the time of death," he reported dutifully.

He could hear Walcott grimace on the other end of the line. "And if the sweat doesn't belong to Meyers?"

"Then he's telling the truth and there was a third party in the hotel room. If that's the case, then we have to find out who and fast, on top of what kind of involvement they had."

"Thank you, Detective Hoyt. I'll see you at the trial tomorrow." The line went dead and Woody sighed. This trial was going to be a pain.

* * *

The next morning Jordan walked into the morgue and found Nigel in trace, busily working on the Medici towel. This was, of course, after dodging Emmy and Lily and their overabundance of questions about Garret's current whereabouts.

"How's it going, Nigel? Find anything useful?"

"The blood is Anne Rappaports, but I'm still working on the sweat."

"Anything else?"

Nigel shook his head. "Not yet."

"Damn. I wonder if we can do DNA tests on the sweat. You know Walcott's gonna want them."

"Six months in the municipal dump is a lot of damage to undo, luv," Nigel answered. "Frankly, at this point it wouldn't be worth it."

Jordan groaned. "Fine, fine, kill my joy. I'm going to my office to look over the case file again."

Shortly after she walked out, Woody walked in, looking cheerful for a guy who was heading off to court in a few hours.

"How goes the towel Nigel?"

"Still working on it," Nigel answered. Looking up to give Woody a proper once over, he finally sighed. "You are way too happy for this early in the morning. What got into you?"

"Oh, it was a nice change of pace to get out of Boston for a little while," Woody answered with a shrug. "I have to say, there's something about nearly getting killed in a barn."

Nigel chuckled. "Why do I get the feeling there more to it than that?"

"Now, now Nigel, I am not a kiss and tell." Woody then smirked. "Or in this case, a sleep with and tell."

Nigel, who had been taking a sip of coffee, choked as he tried to swallow. "I beg your pardon? You finally managed to bed Jordan?"

Woody gave a nonchalant shrug. "I'm neither confirming nor denying it."

"This is major. I never thought that she'd let you do it," Nigel said, standing up. "What could this possibly mean?"

Again, Woody shrugged. "I hope it means that we can officially have a relationship."

"Uh, hate to burst your bubble mate, but there is one tiny little detail you might have forgotten."

"What's that?"

Nigel merely indicated for Woody to turn around. Sure enough, Jordan and J.D. were walking by at that moment, his arm draped around her shoulders and her arm looped around his waist. With a sigh, Woody said softly, "Oh yeah, that."

* * *

I apologize if it seems like the chapters are short, but I feel that the story as a whole works better in that format. So, before you even ask, yes, there will be a lot of chapters. I'm up to 13 already and I don't think I've really even hit the half-way mark. I just hope you'll all stick with me for however long this ends up being.

**Copy and paste into review field if you are unable to write one of your own:  
**Squee! I love this and I'm totally addicted! Please continue! Squee!

Constructive criticism and critques are welcome. Suggestions are pondered. Flames **_will be_** deleted with a sadistic laugh.

Mercy-Angel-09


	3. Out of the Bag and Into the Fire

**Little Souvenir  
Chapter 3  
Out of the Bag, and Into the Fire**

**Disclaimer: **_Crossing Jordan_ and all related characters were created by Tim Kring and are owned by NBC/Universal and Tailwind Productions. This fanfiction is meant for entertainment purposes only and does not intend to infringe on the rights of the owners.

**Author's Note:** Thanks for all the lovely reviews. I respond when I can, but my life is more than a little chaotic right now, between planning my wedding and applying to graduate school. Again, this chapter is a basic novelization of episode 5.11, with some minor alterations where I saw fit.

**Chapter Notes:** Dialogue borrowed, and sometimes re-written, from Crossing Jordan Episode 5.11 "The Elephant in the Room" written by Joe Pokaski and directed by Bethany Rooney.

Special thanks to TwizTv for the episode transcript and the Crossing Jordan Encyclopedia for the episode summary and notes.

* * *

Nigel wandered into the break room of the morgue and found Woody standing at the fridge holding a bottle of juice. He gave Woody a questioning look before the detective addressed him. "Hey, Nigel, you're a scientist. Maybe you can figure out this new fangled coffee machine."

Nigel shook his head. "What are you doing here?"

"I didn't feel like hanging out at the station and I didn't feel like going home," Woody explained morosely. "Nige, ever waited for a woman to make up her mind? It's like watching paint dry... on your eyeballs." He suddenly straightened up. "You know what? God bless the Aussie, he can have her."

"She's making up her mind, hey?" Nigel answered lightly. "Well, my money was on her giving him a flat out no. I didn't think she'd even consider marriage."

Woody suddenly looked panicked. "What?" He reached out and grabbed the Brit before Nigel could leave. "He's gonna propose?" The look on his face broke Nigel's heart instantly.

"I, uh…"

"Nigel, tell me the truth. Is. Pollack. Going. To. Propose."

Defeated, the Brit sighed. "Yeah, he showed me the ring while you and Jordan were in Littleton Village. I'm so sorry, mate."

Woody dropped his hand from Nigel's arm shuffled to the nearest chair, sinking down in defeat. "Oh my God. I can't – I can't lose her again. I was stupid before. I should have accepted that she was finally ready but I had to be such an ass and tell her that I didn't need her." The angry words surfaced in his mind. He'd been so mad at her, because it seemed like the only time she paid attention to him was when he was in trouble, like with the Cynthia Montgomery case. He had been convinced that she had only said that she needed him because he'd been shot. She figured he wouldn't make it out of surgery. _Get outta here,_ he had said with as much force as he could muster. It hadn't been much since he had only recently woken up from the anesthesia. _Screw your pity and get outta here. Now._ She had tried to tell him how she really felt, and he had avoided her for two months. It had taken the opportunity to get Riggs off the streets for them to get talking again, and then right up until the trip to Littleton Village for the pair to get back to where they had once been. Now that things were finally looking good for them, J.D. Pollack was planning on asking Jordan to marry him.

"Woody, even if Pollack does propose, I seriously doubt that she'll say yes. Besides, I know Jordan. If she catches a whiff of the proposal before Pollack gets around to actually doing it, she'll sabotage it. Maybe she already has."

Woody snorted. "By sleeping with me? Is that all it was, a convenient out for her relationship with Pollack?"

"I saw the way she looked at you when you brought that towel in. I'd say that she's seriously weighing her options right now. You've known her longer. Max likes you. And if she were to ask the opinion of everyone in the morgue about who she should choose, you win hands down."

Woody rolled his eyes. "Gee, thanks."

"Fine, don't believe me," Nigel sighed. "I need to get back to the towel."

* * *

Later on Jordan and Nigel were waiting in Trace for the DNA results from the towel. To quote Woody, it was like watching paint dry on your eyeballs. Jordan wished that she actually kept a deck of cards in her desk. At least that way the pair could entertain themselves while they waited for the DNA results.

As a result of the boredom, Jordan's mind wandered back to the night at the Lucy Carver Inn. The way Woody had made love to her. He was gentle, but an expert. The way he had teased her body and shattered her to her very core. Not that the sex with J.D. was bad, but it didn't seem nearly as intimate as it had been with Woody.

Woody…

"Hey Nige, did I happen to see Woody in here earlier?" she asked her coworker.

Nigel stopped spinning on his chair and straightened. "Jordan, I am never again going to stick my nose in other people's business."

Jordan blinked in confusion. "Where did that come from?" she asked, but before Nigel could answer, or not answer, the computer beeped. She looked at it shock. "Oh my God."

"The sweat on the towel was negative," Nigel said breathlessly. "So it doesn't match Grant Meyers."

"There was a third party," Jordan said incredulously. Oh, Walcott was going to have a fit when she found out. "I need to find Woody. It looks like the right time for a little bit of that infamous Cavanaugh Family Theater."

"Good luck with that. I'll see if I can match the DNA on the towel to anyone in the system," Nigel said as Jordan left Trace.

* * *

She headed to the break room to find a snack before calling in the new evidence, and was surprised to find Woody nursing a cup of coffee at the table. "Woody, you are here."

"Huh-what?" Woody said, looking up at her with a glassy gaze.

"I asked Nigel if he'd seen you around her earlier. He told me that he wasn't going to stick his nose into other people's business, which I don't believe because Nigel is the biggest gossipmonger in the morgue. He lives on the stuff."

"Ah."

"Woody, you okay?" Jordan asked, bending over so she could look Woody in the eyes. She was struck by just how blue his eyes were, and she was suddenly very aware that when he had kids, they would be beautiful.

He blinked a few times and flashed a small grin at Jordan. "Yeah, just fine. Why?"

"Because I'm really hoping you could give me a had with something. Nigel ran the DNA test on the towel."

Woody perked up immediately. "Was it Grant Meyers?"

Jordan shook her head. "I'm sorry, but no. Guess what that means."

"Oh hell, Grant Meyers wasn't kidding about there being a third party." With a groan Woody tilted his head back and stared at the ceiling. "So where does this third party come in?"

"Actually, I was hoping you could help me out with that part."

Woody straightened in his chair. "No. Absolutely not."

"Come on," Jordan wheedled. "It's been a while since our last reenactment."

Woody held up a hand to silence her. "I'm going to say no. Then you're going to pull out every single case from our history where the reenactments have cracked the case. I'm still going to decline, and then you're going to pull out that very special case, Cynthia Montgomery. You're going to say that I owe my job to you and I'm going to fall flatter than a bad soufflé, so let's just get it over with." He stood up and ushered Jordan towards the door.

"You know, you do owe me your job."

"Conference room, now."

* * *

**Copy and paste into review field if you are unable to write one of your own:  
**Squee! I love this and I'm totally addicted! Please continue! Squee!

Constructive criticism and critques are welcome. Suggestions are pondered. Flames **_will be_** deleted with a sadistic laugh.

Mercy-Angel-09

Also...I've noticed no one has had to use the "Insta-Review." Cool.


	4. Reenacting Romance

**Little Souviner  
Chapter 4  
Reenacting Romance**

**Author's Notes**: Thanks for all the lovely reviews! I wish that I had been able to respond - sadly I'm so busy with everything else I just don't have the time. Particularly since I like to put thought into my responses. Anyway, I do appreciate the feedback, and I'm surprised that I've gotten as much as I have, especially since most of the fandom (including myself) is wrapped up in Virtual Season 7 at the Crossing Jordan Encyclopedia.

**Chapter Notes:** Dialogue borrowed, and in some cases re-written, from Crossing Jordan episode 5.11 "The Elephant in the Room" written by Joe Pokaksi and directed by Bethany Rooney.

Special thanks to TwizTv for hosting of the episode transcript of "The Elephant in the Room" and KoalaNet for their dictionary of Aussie slang. Made J.D. a lot more authentic.

* * *

Woody and Jordan shifted the conference room table against the wall in an attempt to recreate the Medici hotel room where Anne Rappaport was murdered. More than once Jordan had to remind herself not ogle Woody as she remembered what his body looked like under his work clothes, and more specifically still, what the muscle groups had to be looking like as he flexed. "Thanks for helping, Woody. Listen, I haven't really been able to talk to Pollack yet. But if you wanna fire any questions..."

Woody shook his head. "No way. You gotta talk to Pollack first."

"Uh, what does that mean?" Jordan asked with a slight scowl.

With a shake of his head Woody replied, "Nothing." He and Jordan moved to the center of the room and looked around. "Okay. So I'm Grant Meyers. I've been planning this date for months. The best concert, the most drugs, the swankiest hotel."

Jordan smirked. "And I'm Anne Rappaport. I've got this cute, rich boy treating me like a queen." She removed her jacked and ran her hands up Woody's arms before leaning in for a kiss.

Woody pulled back from her, causing Jordan to sigh in frustration. She gave him a look and he shook his head slightly. "This is just a little weird."

Rolling her eyes, Jordan then smirked up at him, "Do you want me to play the boy?"

Seemingly over his initial hesitation, Woody leaned in and kissed Jordan, guiding her back to the "bed." Between kisses, Woody murmured, "I'm Grant Meyers…" He reached for Jordan's belt with a sense of familiarity. It was just like at the Lucy Carver Inn, but there the bed had been a real bed, not the hard conference room table. "And this evening's finally starting to pay off."

As his fingers danced over Jordan's belt buckle, she reached down to stop him. Suddenly Woody's eyes darkened, and he grabbed Jordan's arm roughly. "But maybe I get a little too aggressive."

Jordan pushed on Woody's chest, propelling him backwards, and acted like she was making a break for the door. "All I want to do is get out of here," Jordan said, still in the roll of Anne. Woody pushed Jordan back towards the conference room table, causing her to stumble back and grab the edge of it to keep from falling down.

"But I'm not gonna let that happen," Woody said as he stalked towards Jordan, who was leaning against the table and holding on to it for dear life. Was it her imagination, or was the intensity in Woody's eyes real?

"So I scream," Jordan said, trying to keep her emotions in check as the scene began to play out.

"And I panic," Woody answered. He pulled out a "knife" and pretended to stab Jordan in the chest multiple times. "Okay, so now you're dead and I need to wrap your body up in something. Excuse me."

He mimed getting up and pulling a blanket off of the bed before returning to Jordan's prone body and picking her up. She smiled saucily at him, a smile that he returned. She fell limp in his arms but suddenly sprang back to life when she heard Pollack's voice from the conference room doorway.

"Am I interrupting anything?"

Woody put Jordan back on the floor and made no attempt to hide his contempt for the Aussie as she walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. "When did you get here?" she asked.

Pollack didn't answer, but merely gestured to the rearranged conference room. "So, uh, what is this? Some kind of crime recreation theatre?"

"Yeah, kind of. Something the Cavanaugh family players used to perform back in the days of a... well, the Cavanaugh family," Jordan answered with a shrug.

Realizing that the Aussie wasn't about to go anywhere, particularly walking in when he did, Woody decided to make the best of the situation. "The timing's actually perfect. We're just in need of a third party."

Pollack shifted in the doorframe before walking into the conference room completely. "So this, uh, third party. What's he all about?

"Dr. Macy's observations were correct. This murder was a one-man job," Jordan explained.

Woody continued, "Meyers' phone records showed that he did not call anyone."

"So the third party was a stranger who came in after the fact," Jordan finished with a pleased look on her face.

Pollack's expression became thoughtful. "The only strangers who have access to a hotel room are hotel employees. The maid wouldn't come in at night."

Woody nodded. "Security came in later and busted him."

"Yeah, but room service," Jordan pointed out. She went to the case file and looked at the room service receipts. The keyword there being "receipts." "Okay, uh, steak first and dessert came in separately."

Woody plunged back into the role, moving over to the area that had been designated as the bathroom. "I ordered it earlier but right now all I could think about was getting the blood off my hands."

Pollack made as if he entered the bedroom and then looked at where Jordan was laying on the floor, pretending to be dead. "So I knock. Room service. No answer. I come in." Pollack mimed putting the room service on a cabinet, which was serving as a side table.

From her spot on the floor, Jordan narrated what had probably happened. "And then you see me. You lean in to see if I'm dead. Then you get blood on your hands."

Pollack squatted down next to Jordan and then reached for her neck, feeling her pulse beating strongly under his fingers. He looked up when he heard Woody's footsteps approaching. Woody had walked over to them from the bathroom area and was now eyeing Pollack cautiously.

"A witness. I'm screwed."

Pollack stood up and looked at Woody evenly. "I should run and call security."

Jordan stood up with a look of confusion on her face. "But you don't. Why not?"

"Cash?" Woody said, but Jordan shook her head. He then snapped his fingers. "My credit card; I bribe you."

Pollack openly scoffed. "With plastic? What do you take me for? You can just cancel the card, or trace it back to me."

Woody shook his head, a triumphant gleam in his eyes. "And you can just call the cops. It's a win-win for you. Drop 25 grand on me, if it doesn't work, drop a dime."

Pollack let out a low whistle. "I'll be stuffed. You two just figured it out. Does this happen often with you two? This crime recreation theater?"

Woody shrugged. "It's helped up solve multiple murders. The first time she did it I thought she was crazy, but it saved my ass."

"Saved your arse how?" Pollack asked, betting his career that it was good.

"He had a suspect die in custody. Her parents had him suspended from the force and slapped him with a wrongful death suit," Jordan explained as Woody laughed nervously.

"Oh, Pollack doesn't want to hear this story."

"Actually, yes I do. Do go on."

"Turns out the girl was really into erotic constriction. She had all sorts of bondage gear in her bedroom. I had to crash her wake to find this all out."

"You crashed a wake?" Pollack asked with an arched brow. "Anyone else would be shocked and horrified but I can believe it."

"That's our Jordan," Woody said with a meaningful look in Pollack's direction.

Between them, Jordan rolled her eyes. "Okay, I need to go talk to Nigel about who was working room service that night at the Medici, otherwise I might suffocate from the testosterone level in here."

With that she sauntered out of the conference room and headed to Trace.

* * *

**Copy and paste into review field if you are unable to write one of your own:  
**Squee! I love this and I'm totally addicted! Please continue! Squee! 

Constructive criticism and critques are welcome. Suggestions are pondered. Flames **_will be_** deleted with a sadistic laugh.

Mercy-Angel-09


	5. Aussie Territory

**Little Souviner  
Chapter 5  
Aussie Territory**

**Disclaimer: **(Because I accidentally forgot it in chapter 4...) _Crossing Jordan_ and all related characters were created by Tim Kring and are owned by NBC/Universal and Tailwind Productions. This fanfiction is meant for entertainment purposes only and does not intend to infringe on the rights of the owners.

**Author's Note:** Thanks for all the nice reviews. You all rock. Anyway, I think now is a good time to bring up my fatal flaw, and that is that I'll start something with every intention of finishing it, and then somehow something else takes up all of the time and attention and the whole project is sidelined until I'm inspired again. What can I say, my Muse is fickle. The saucy wench. Anyway, I like to refer to it as the Lorelai Syndrome (see _Gilmore Girls_, 3.06 "Take the Deviled Eggs..."). You, start something and then not finish it. Well, I do finish it, but it could be a while. (Bad time to mention that I do have a fic that's been ongoing for over four years now?)

**Chapter Notes:** Dialogue borrowed, and in some cases re-written, from Crossing Jordan episode 5.11 "The Elephant in the Room" written by Joe Pokaksi and directed by Bethany Rooney.

Dialogue Borrowed, and in some cases re-written, from Crossing Jordan episode 5.12 "Code of Ethics" written by Linda Gase and directed by Garret Macy, er, Miguel Ferrer.

**Special thanks to:** TwizTv for their hosting of the episode transcript of "The Elephant in the Room." KoalaNet for their dictionary of Aussie slang. Made J.D. a lot more authentic. The Crossing Jordan Encyclopedia with quotes, information, and an episode summary from "Code of Ethics."

* * *

It had been a long day in court, but Grant Meyers had finally been found guilty of the murder of Anne Rappaport and Garret's reputation remained in tact. Jordan had gone back to the morgue afterwards and decided it was high time that she gave Garret some of that infamous Cavanaugh tough love. She hadn't liked yelling at him in from of Abby, but she wasn't sure the message would sink in otherwise. Garret was good at his job, and by drinking too much he was jeopardizing everything. Rubbing her eyes with her thumb and forefinger, she stepped out of the elevator of her building and into the hall. She found Pollack waiting for her by the door, staring at the ceiling.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked with an amused smile.

Pollack looked at her evenly, his face a mask. "I'm not really feeling the open door policy."

Jordan shrugged. "Okay, why don't you come in?" she asked as she unlocked her door and entered her apartment. When she turned around, Pollack was standing in the doorway. "Uh, there's something we need to talk about. I, uh…"

"Slept with Woody," Pollack finished quietly.

Jordan was sure that she had paled a little. "You know?"

It was Pollack's turn to shrug. "I watched the, uh, body language at the make-believe hotel. I'm not an idiot."

"Sorry," Jordan said, her body slumping with guilt.

"At the Inn last week?"

Jordan nodded. "Yeah. It was a weird situation."

"I don't want the play-by-play," Pollack said as he walked into her apartment. "I think we can slide past it. I'd like to try. As long as it didn't mean anything."

She felt like she had to say something, but Jordan couldn't. She nodded and jerked her thumb towards the bedroom. "I don't know about you, but I'm beat. I need a hot shower and some sleep."

"I get the sleep part," Pollack said as he removed his jacket. "I'll skip the shower though. G'night Jordan."

"Good night, J.D."

* * *

Several days later Jordan found herself in a familiar situation. It wasn't uncommon – she was a medical examiner and Woody was still a homicide detective. If they didn't end up on a case together, something was usually tying the other one up.

She waved at Woody, who crossed over to her. He briefed her on the situation and then launched into what was really bothering him.

"I guess you haven't told Pollack yet what happened between us."

Jordan rolled her eyes. "I didn't need too. He figured it out."

"Oh. And?"

"And every time I bring it up, he changes the subject. It's only been a couple of days. Maybe he just needs some space."

"You should talk to him Jordan."

Jordan turned away from the body of Sergeant Black and glowered at Woody. "Didn't I say that every time I try to, he changes the subject?"

"Then push the issue, Jordan. I happen to know that it's a specialty of yours."

Jordan didn't have the energy to fight with Woody. Even though it had been a couple of weeks, she was still fighting the bronchitis. It had started with a cold, which had morphed into a persistent cough that caused Garret to drag her to a doctor to be officially examined. After being given a prescription antibiotic, Jordan figured that she had kicked the bug. That was a month ago, and she was just finishing the prescription with a nagging cough.

"You okay?"

"The bronchitis hasn't fully cleared up, that's all."

"Y-you have bronchitis?"

Jordan looked up at Woody with a bemused expression. "I'm way past contagious if that's what you're worried about."

"I'm not worried," Woody said with false confidence.

"Sure your not."

Woody looked around the crime scene before letting out a heavy sigh. "Oh for cryin' out loud…" Woody walked over to the crime scene tape, which Pollack had just ducked under.

"Well, well, isn't this romantic."

Woody indicated for Pollack to return to the other side of the tape, while Jordan crossed over from the hot tub. Pollack craned his neck and instead focused on the body in the water instead of what Woody was saying to him. "Come on Pollack, you know the drill. Reporters on the other side of the tape."

Pollack ignored Woody and instead addressed Jordan. "What do you think, Cavanaugh? A crime of passion?"

Jordan could tell what was happening. Pollack, despite all claims that he could get over her sleeping with Woody, was suddenly becoming the territorial male. The kind of guy that she couldn't stand. "Too soon to tell," she answered vaguely.

"Some poor bloke finds his wife, or girlfriend, is cheating on him, decides to even the score, and gives the cheating bastard what he deserves," Pollack said with a intense look in Woody's direction.

The detective didn't flinch, but merely stared at the reporter evenly.

"You know Pollack, this really isn't the time," Jordan said in frustration. She was trying to work, dammit! She and Woody were trying to do their jobs and Pollack had to waltz into their crime scene and make a spectacle of himself. At least he was keeping it verbal.

"No, no. It's all right, Jordan," Woody said, looking at the M.E. He then addressed Pollack, "If you've got something you wanna say…oomph!"

Pollack didn't want to hear whatever Woody was about to say, he instead punched him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. "Stay away from my girlfriend!" he growled as he put his arm around Jordan.

Jordan suddenly lost it. She and Woody were professionals, most of the time. They had to work together, and over the last four years they had developed a rhythm that seemed to work for them. They always got their man. They were a team and yes, sleeping with him while she was dating Pollack had been a mistake, but deep down she really didn't regret it. She shoved Pollack away as she snarled, "What the hell – you don't own me!" before stomping off to the coroner's van in anger and frustration.

* * *

**Copy and paste into review field if you are unable to write one of your own:  
**Squee! I love this and I'm totally addicted! Please continue! Squee! 

Constructive criticism and critques are welcome. Suggestions are pondered. Flames **_will be_** deleted with a sadistic laugh.

Mercy-Angel-09


	6. Only For You

**Little Souvenir  
Chapter Six  
Only For You**

**Author's note**: Thanks for the reviews. And now to reply to a few of them:

**Spuffyshipper**: I have no love of J.D. either, but I didn't want him dead. Okay, no, scratch that. I liked J.D. Thought he was interesting, just wrong for Jordan.

**Anon: **The "little souvenir" will arrive in due time. Just be paient, please.

Also, apologies for how short the chapter was. Most of these chapters are short, which is why I'm up to chapter 15 at the moment - and still going. I try to keep them to about two and a half to three pages in Word, sometimes three and a half if I'm really on a roll. I just like how it's broken up, no other reason.

**Chapter Notes:** Dialogue borrowed, and in some cases re-written, from Crossing Jordan episode 5.12 "Code of Ethics" written by Linda Gase and directed by Garret Macy, er, Miguel Ferrer.

Special thanks to: The Crossing Jordan Encyclopedia with quotes, information, and an episode summary from "Code of Ethics" and "Dreamland."

* * *

It had been a rough few days for Jordan. Between Woody letting it slip that Pollack had planned on proposing and Pollack's meddling in the case, Jordan wasn't sure what to do regarding either. She honestly believed that Woody hadn't meant to tell her about the impending proposal of marriage. He had thought that Pollack had already said something and had commented on it. 

However she honestly believed that Pollack had been out to make things difficult for Woody. He had said that he wanted to move past her sleeping with Woody in Littleton Village and she had gone along with it. She had channeled her relationship with Woody over the course of the case into one of friendship, though she wasn't sure how to logically explain why her stomach fluttered every time she looked at him. She didn't get like that with Pollack so there was no reason for her to be getting that way with Woody.

She was exhausted, and all she really wanted to do was take a hot shower and crawl into bed. She would then have a nice long chat with Pollack about their relationship and see if it was salvageable or not. She opened the door and headed to the kitchen island where she dropped her keys and her purse. Turning around, she was about to put her coat on the couch when she saw Pollack standing at her bed, shoving things into a black duffle bag.

"Oh, I thought I'd be gone before you came home," he said as she shoved another tee shirt into the bag.

"What's going on, J.D.?"

"My editor thinks that some time away would do me some good. I'm off to Washington, D.C." Another tee shirt went into the bag, followed by a pair of socks. He then zipped it up and shouldered the bag, walking into the living room where Jordan still stood.

"How long are you going to be gone?" she asked quietly.

Pollack shrugged. "I'm not sure, maybe for a long time."

"So this is it?" she asked, her voice hollow. "This is how it all ends? I thought you said we were going to make this work!"

"Yeah, well sometimes it's hard to work around an elephant in the room. You may say that that things between you and the farm boy are completely platonic, but I can tell. There's more."

Jordan lifted her chin and gave Pollack a hard stare. "You were right about what you said at the jail. I sabotaged this. I guess I have to figure out what I want."

"I think you already know."

Jordan ignored him and kept going. "And what's really pathetic is I actually tried this time. I really tried. I'm sorry." Jordan began crying – not huge, heaving sobs, but tears of frustration and sorrow.

"It's not the first time I've had my heart broken. Probably won't be the last." He reached out to touch her face and gently wiped a tear away with his thumb as he cupped her face. "See you around, Cavanaugh."

With nothing else to say, he walked out of the door and out of Jordan's life. Feeling like she had been hit by a bus, she managed to make it to the bathroom and take a long, hot shower. As she exited her bathroom, she studied her bed. It was the first time in a long while that she would be sleeping alone. She'd gotten so used to being able to snuggle up against Pollack that there was a sense of emptiness in her apartment. 

There wasn't a trace of him left; he had been thorough in his packing.

* * *

Several days later Jordan was sitting in her office when a soft knock on her door startled her. It swung open and Woody walked in with a file and a sheepish smile. "I don't mean to disturb you, but I want to ask you a few questions about this shooting."

Jordan rubbed her eyes and indicated for Woody to take a seat on the couch. "Go for it."

"You okay? You look like hell."

"I feel like hell. I haven't been sleeping well the last couple of nights. You said you had some questions about the shooting?"

"Seriously, is Pollack _still_ giving you trouble about Littleton?"

"Pollack is gone, Woody. What's the question?"

Woody gave Jordan an incredulous look. "Pollack's gone? Since when has Pollack been gone?"

"He packed up and went to D.C. a couple of days ago. He doesn't know when he'll be back."

"That doesn't sound like it's good for your relationship."

Jordan gave a short, hollow laugh. "What relationship? Turns out he couldn't deal with 'us.'"

" 'Us?'" Woody echoed, indicating to himself and Jordan. "Since when has there been an us?"

"Since Littleton, apparently. The fact that we still see each other didn't sit well with him. If we didn't still work together, our relationship might have been okay."

"Jordan, are you okay?"

She sighed. "I really tried, Woody. I'm growing up. I did something with J.D. that I've never done before. I trusted him not to leave me. I-I thought that things were different with him. But just like every other guy in my life, he cuts and runs at the first sign of trouble."

"Jordan-"

"I didn't want to believe that you'd be like that, Woody. I pushed you away because I didn't want you to be like every other guy in my life."

The confession stunned Woody. Was it really that simple? Was that the only reason why she had deliberately kept him at arms length?

"I cared so damn much. I cared about you, I _really_ liked you, and when I thought that you were going to be taken away from me I told you how I felt. Then you threw it right back in my face, and justly so. God, it was stupid of me."

"Jordan, I know your personal life hasn't been easy, but don't blame yourself for Pollack's idiocy. If he was dumb enough to let you go, screw him. He didn't realize what he had, it's his loss."

Jordan sat with a scowl on her face for several minutes before shaking it off and looking at Woody. "You said you had questions about the shooting."

"Eh, yeah. You know what, I think I'll go ask Nigel. More his thing anyway."

"Woody?"

"Yeah?"

"I cared a lot about J.D. He taught me that it was okay to live and love. But I didn't really love him. Not the music-swelling, birds-singing, you wake up feeling like sunshine and rainbows in love."

Woody laughed. "I don't think people get like that when they're in love. It's more of a stomach flipping, nervous stuttering in love."

"I guess," Jordan said with a shrug. "You know, I really only feel like that around you."

* * *

**Copy and paste into review field if you are unable to write one of your own:  
**Squee! I love this and I'm totally addicted! Please continue! Squee!

Constructive criticism and critques are welcome. Suggestions are pondered. Flames **_will be_** deleted with a sadistic laugh.

Mercy-Angel-09


	7. Of Bridget & Mark, Westley & Buttercup

* * *

**Little Souvenir  
Chapter 7  
Of Bridget and Mark, Westley and Buttercup**

**Disclaimer (because I seem to sporadically remember to put it in):** _Crossing Jordan_ and all related characters were created by Tim Kring and are owned by NBC/Universal and Tailwind Productions. This fanfiction is meant for entertainment purposes only and does not intend to infringe on the rights of the owners.

**Author's Notes:** Thanks for all the nice reviews. I keep going and going, and because my readers leave me such wonderful reviews, I'm turring pink and banging a drum. (Energizer Bunny, get it?) Of course now I have the slight problem of getting ahead of myself, and somehow all I want to do right now is write the WoJo wedding. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that I'm currently up to my eyeballs in my own wedding plans? I dunno, but I promise you this much, if I actually manage to get the wedding scenario that's rolling around in my head typed up, it will be well worth it. Anyway, now to reply to a couple of reivews:

**Spuffyshipper:** I find myself as a humor writer more than an angsty writer. However I can write angst when I have to, seeing as I learned from one of the grand masters **TheVampireLouis **I don't know if she's still using that penname, but she's the queen of angst (though mostly slash angst). The one story we wrote together is swimming in angst and since she's since left the project I find myself unable to finish it because angst isn't my style. That, and my muse hightailed it out of there when she realized it was so angsty.

**Anon:** You don't have to patient for too much longer. The "little souvenir" will make its grand entrance in the next chapter. Heh.

**Chapter Notes:** Thanks to The Crossing Jordan Encyclopedia for the episode recap and quotes from Crossing Jordan Episode 5.12 "Death Toll," written by Melissa R. Byer and Treena Hancock, directed by Allan Arkush.

This chapter is about 75 per cent dialogue. Fair warning.

* * *

Jordan sat in Stiles' office, studying the kinetic toy with feigned interest. She knew that counseling sessions were mandatory after mass fatalities, but it didn't make them any easier to deal with.

"So you have nothing more to say on the subject, Jordan?" Howard asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not at the moment," she answered listlessly as she set the balls into motion once more.

"Tell me Jordan, how's your love life?"

With a dramatic sigh, Jordan rolled her eyes. "Just peachy, Uncle Geoffrey."

"I'm afraid I don't get the reference."

"_Bridget Jones's Diary_," Jordan answered. "There's a character who is a close male friend of the family, she's known the guy her whole life. Anyway, he's always asking about her love life."

"Right, right. I can't say that I've seen that one. What's it about?"

"Bridget Jones, thirty-something singleton who looks for love in all the wrong places. She's hung up on her boss, who is a forty-something playboy asshole, but she's also attracted to the quiet, slightly proud lawyer. It turns out the lawyer is the guy for her. All the while she's trying to get her love life figured out, her mother goes around the bend trying to set her up with anything that has a penis while her father just sits around doing nothing."

"Do you identify with Bridget?"

"Howard, you've never even seen the movie!"

"A client left a copy of the book here. I read it."

With another sigh and the roll of the eyes, Jordan continued. "I suppose you can say that I relate to Bridget. She's a thirty-something singleton that can't seem to be involved in a functional relationship. I just don't have the hots for my boss."

"There's more to it than that, Jordan. I'm sure of it."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Well, let's start with the characters of Daniel Cleaver and Mark Darcy. Do you have two such characters in your life?"

"I guess I did, at one point. The Daniel character was probably J.D. Charming, egotistical, and yet you're still attracted to him. Mark – Mark would have to be Woody. He believes in you when no one else really does, and likes you just the way you are."

"Okay. And what about their relationship to each other? Did they get along?"

Jordan let out a mirthless laugh. "Seriously Howard, what does all of this have to do with the T bombing?"

"Just go with it Jordan. You need to talk about it with someone, and it might as well be with me while the state is paying for it."

She chuckled. "No, they didn't get along. When J.D. came into my life, I was still aching for Woody. I finally managed to get up the courage to tell him how I really felt and the queen of bad timing strikes again. I told Woody that I didn't want him to leave me and that I loved him because I thought it would give him something to live for. Turns out he thought I said it out of pity."

"You were being honest."

"I couldn't imagine my life without him. For all of the arguing we'd been doing for the few weeks before seemed pointless. I didn't have anyone like him in my life before I walked into that bank lobby all those years ago. A person whose optimism and genuine belief in the nature of good against evil that could rally my spirits when I was feeling browbeaten by my work. He was like a Goddamn ray of sunshine, and I fell in love with him despite my efforts not to.

"When he was shot, all of sudden he was someone dark. Gone was that ray of sunshine, he was more like a walking thunderhead that would erupt on a moment's notice. He beat a confession out of a suspect, for God's sake! The Woody I knew would pressure verbally, never physically. All of a sudden, I didn't know him anymore, and I wasn't sure that I wanted to.

"It was around this time that J.D. came waltzing into my life. At first J.D. really bothered me. He was arrogant and assuming, like I was just gonna swoon over that stupid accent and his ocean colored eyes. Don't get me wrong, J.D.'s eyes are beautiful, but Woody's? Woody's eyes are heaven.

"After I grudgingly agreed to help him on a story he was working on, mind you only because it would also solve a case I was working on, I felt myself being attracted to him. But I don't think that I ever loved him."

"It was about this time that Det. Hoyt started to get his life back on track after being shot, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it was. I don't know, I just felt that in order to help myself get over Woody, another guy might be the best thing. I honestly grew to like J.D. He was a great guy who was attentive, devoted, and completely crazy because he was in love with me. I just," she sighed and took a deep breath before continuing, "I just wish that I loved him as much as he loved me. I did everything to make the relationship work, but in the end I sabotaged it. Woody and I ended up sleeping together when we were working a case out of town."

"How long ago was this?"

Jordan bit her lip as she mulled it over. "January."

"So you had a sexual encounter with Det. Hoyt two months ago."

She nodded. "It was the most amazing experience. Not to get into the details or anything, but it was different with him. The sex wasn't just scratching a carnal itch, it was making love. Before then, I never quite understood why people gave it that awful euphemism, but I get it now. Woody and I didn't have sex. I've had lots of sex. But before him, I'd never made love. Not even with J.D."

"Perhaps it's time that you approach Det. Hoyt," Howard suggested. "Tell him again how you feel, and let him know that it's not out of pity. Jordan, I've known you for a while now, and I've never seen you as happy as you are when you're talking about Det. Hoyt. Just being around him seems to make you glow. Go with your instincts Jordan. Trust them. They're good. It's why you're able to catch the bad guy so often."

Jordan could help the snicker that slipped out.

"So, tell me about Charlie Cohen…"

* * *

"I just don't get it. I told her how I felt, repeatedly and she kept pushing me away. Then that damn reporter showed up and she got all cozy with him. Seriously, what was so great about him that I didn't have?"

"But Pollack is gone. Surely you thought this would be the time to make your move on Dr. Cavanaugh."

"I didn't want to be her rebound guy." Woody folded his arms across his chest and stared at the corner of Howard's desk.

"Did you think that maybe Pollack was her rebound guy from you?"

Woody let out a dry laugh. "Yeah, right. Her trying to get over me."

"It's my understanding that your personality changed quite a bit after you were shot in the line of duty."

"What's that got to do with anything?" Woody asked tightly.

"It seems to me that Dr. Cavanaugh was ready to commit to you and you pushed her away."

Sitting up with a look of hopefulness on his face, Woody leaned towards Howard. "Did she say something during her session?"

"I can't tell you. Doctor-patient confidentiality. But I have heard a few things."

Woody slumped back in his chair. "I care about her, I do, but now there's someone else on my mind."

"Really?"

"Det. Simmons kissed me. It was a totally out of the blue, impulse kiss. I'm pretty sure she would have kissed Matt Seeley if he had been there listening to her and not me."

"You're probably right. But she kissed you."

"There's more to it than that. It's not just the kiss. Ever since it happened, I can't stop thinking about her."

"Any particular reason why? You held a torch for Dr. Cavanaugh for quite some time. Why would Det. Simmons kissing you suddenly change that?"

"Doc, are you familiar with _The Princess Bride_?"

Howard smiled. "Inconceivable!"

Woody cocked an eyebrow and leaned back slightly. "Seriously, you and the guy who played Vizzini could be twins."

Howard shrugged. "I get that a lot."

"I had to read that book when I was a freshman in high school. We got to watch the movie too, because it had just come out on tape. Anyway, I could remember wanting to be like Westley. I think that's when I decided I wanted to learn how to fence."

"Why did you want to be like Westley? Not just for the fencing, I hope."

"Westley was the hero. He managed to stay alive and become the Dread Pirate Roberts and won Buttercup away from Prince Humperdink."

"But Buttercup never loved Prince Humperdink. She saw her marriage to Humperdink as a means to an end. It was just part of life. She loved Westley; there was no need for him to win Buttercup away from Humperdink. Who is your Buttercup?"

"When I met her, I thought it was Jordan. She's like Buttercup, you know, incredibly beautiful and spirited. But after kissing Lu, I'm not so sure anymore. Lu could also be my Buttercup."

"I wonder about that, detective. Surely you realize that _The Princess Bride_ is fiction. Real life doesn't work like that."

"If real life worked like that, it would be a hell of a lot easier."

* * *

**Copy and paste into review field if you are unable to write one of your own:  
**Squee! I love this and I'm totally addicted! Please continue! Squee!

Constructive criticism and critques are welcome. Suggestions are pondered. Flames **_will be_** deleted with a sadistic laugh.

Mercy-Angel-09


	8. One Line Two Lines, Red Line Blue Lines

**Little Souviner  
Chapter 8  
One Line, Two Lines, Red Line, Blue Lines**

**Disclaimer: **_Crossing Jordan_ and all related characters were created by Tim Kring and are owned by NBC/Universal and Tailwind Productions. This fanfiction is meant for entertainment purposes only and does not intend to infringe on the rights of the owners.

**Author's Notes:** Thanks for the lovely reviews! I've even noticed a few new readers. I'm glad that not only am I holding on to a steady readership, but I'm gaining new readers as well. You are all awesome. Really. On that note, apologies on the wait - my life has become a little chaotic. I'm in the process of moving into the apartment I'm going to share with my fiance when we get married, so I obviously have other things on my mind. I was also in my first car accident today, which for the record sucked. Just plain sucked. I have a slight case of whiplash, but between the Ibproufin and the heating pad, I should be good as new in a few days. Add in chaotic wedding plans...well, you get the idea. You have no idea what your patience means to me. And now to respond to my non-member reviewers:

**SpuffyShipper:** I really did want to work in the Lu/Jordan kiss...really I did because I thought that nothing would be more hilarious than Jordan kissing Lu in front of Woody given all that's going to go down in this chapter. However, due to the creative process that idea was scrapped. Which is kind of a bummer. But who knows, I might just work it in anyway because it'd still be funny.

On with the story!

* * *

After her mandatory session with Stiles, Jordan went home and decided the best thing for her would be a nice long nap. Mass fatalities were always emotionally draining, and after seeing all of those kids, this one was looking like the clear front-runner for the worst. Even the plane that went down with Devan in it was easier than this one.

Jordan hadn't been able to squelch the overwhelming feeling of nausea that seemed to be hitting her. Grabbing a ginger ale from the fridge, Jordan realized that she had been feeling nauseous for the last several days, and even before the T bombing. Shivering slightly, she crossed her arms across her chest and winced because her breasts were sensitive. Rolling her eyes, she wished she were a man. Menstrual cycles sucked.

Plopping down on her couch, she thought about her last go round with Aunt Flow…and realized that it had been back in December. She hadn't gotten her period in January or February, and now that she really thought about it, she was late for March. _Oh good hell_, she thought as she bolted from the couch and out the door, barely remembering to grab her purse and keys.

She walked to the corner drug store and picked a home pregnancy test. She quickly paid for it and was back in her apartment, camped out in the bathroom, working up the courage to urinate on the little stick. Finally, when she felt the urge and did so, she started thinking that there had to be an easier way. Realizing that as a doctor that there was an easier way, she quickly nixed the idea of using the morgue's equipment to discover if she was pregnant or not. If anyone else found out, especially Nigel, she'd never hear the end of it.

While waiting for the results to appear, she read the instructions back of the box. _One red line if it's negative, two blue lines if it's positive_, Jordan read. One fish, two fish, red fish, blue fish. The damn thing read like a Dr. Seuss book. She then snorted at the manufacturer's request that the woman go to her doctor to confirm her pregnancy. Yup, even home tests could be wrong.

After five excruciatingly long minutes, Jordan held the results in her hand, and a sob in her chest.

Two blue lines, clear as day.

Dear God, she was pregnant.

* * *

She was sitting on her couch with a pint of Karamel Sutra in hand, watching a sappy Lifetime movie while sniffling and dabbing at tears. This was after she had gone through the five Kübler-Ross stages. At first came the denial.

Jordan had ranted as she moved about her apartment, swearing that there was no way she could be pregnant. After all, she was on the pill, and J.D. had been strictly been a "no love without the glove" kind of guy. Between those two factors, her chance of pregnancy was about 0.01 percent. Then she realized that the antibiotics she had been on for the bronchitis could have negated the effects of her birth control and Woody hadn't used a condom.

After that she was angry. Angry with herself for even getting bronchitis in the first place. If she hadn't been sick, she wouldn't have needed the antibiotics that negated her birth control. She was also angry with Woody. For being a former boy scout, he certainly wasn't all that prepared. If had been properly prepared, he would have had a condom on him.

She then shifted in the bargaining phase. She prayed to God to make her miscarry because she wasn't sure that she was ready to be parent. She swore that she'd follow every rule that Garret ever gave her, promised to confess her true feelings to Woody, and she pledged that she would be in touch with her father more often and forgive him for lying to her.

After that, depression sank in. She felt weepy and emotional over the loss of control in her life. Sure, she wanted children but she also wanted them on her timetable. She wanted to have a husband to help raise them. She felt lost and hopeless. There was no way she could do this on her own, but having been raised Catholic, there was no way she was going to abort the pregnancy.

Finally she slipped into acceptance. Rummaging around her freezer she found the pint of Karamel Sutra. She had picked it up simply because the name had made her laugh, along with the Vermonty Python, but it was actually quite soothing. Chocolate and vanilla ice cream with a pillar of caramel right down the center. It was heaven, and it did much to ease her frayed nerves. Besides, the baby seemed to appreciate the junk food. Well hell, maybe she could train the kid to like the finer junk foods in life in utero. Which brought her to her current status.

The movie had finished and a new one was starting up when her cell phone rang. Pulling it out and looking at the caller ID, Jordan looked a little confused but she answered anyway. "Cavanaugh," she answered tentatively. Who the hell would be calling her with a New York area code?

"Jordan!" the jovial voice said from the other end of the line. It took her a moment, but she recognized the voice and the seven-digit phone number, even if the area code had changed.

"Hey Cal. Is it that time already?"

Since Woody had been shot that fateful afternoon, Jordan and Cal had been in regular contact. Having both been pushed out of his life, the pair had formed an unlikely bond of brother and sister, and called each other regularly to give updates on their lives. Cal had been making an effort to get clean and stay clean, from drugs, alcohol and gambling, and he had told Jordan in their last conversation that he was planning on moving away from Kewaunee. Judging by the New York area code, he had done just that.

"Apparently so. I just wanted to tell you that I've finally left Wisconsin."

"I guessed as much."

"Yeah, New York is great, and the best thing is that I have a steady job!"

"If you don't mind my asking, doing what?"

Cal chuckled, "You are talking to the new body of Calvin Klein underwear."

Jordan choked on the ice cream. "Get out!"

"I was just walking down the street and this modeling agency executive saw me and decided I was the new Marcus Schenkenburg."

She couldn't stop the bubbling laughter that followed. "Oh my God. I can't wait to see the ads. I'm gonna have to post one on my wall in my office, after you sign it, of course."

"Oh, absolutely," Cal agreed with a laugh. "So I told you my news, what about you? I heard about the subway bombings…"

"Yeah," Jordan answered with a sigh. "It was really tough on all of us. Your brother held together fairly well, but I could see he was stressed out."

"And what about you?"

"I was on a mission to find one of the survivors."

"The kid who was missing? The one who's a cancer survivor?"

"Yup. Heard about that?"

"It was all over the news, but they never said who it was that found him. They just said that the lead came from the Boston's Medical Examiners Office. I should have known it was you, though."

"Yeah, because no one else is as insane as me."

"Come on Jordan, there has to be more. I'm sure of it."

"I, er, well…"

"I can tell you're holding out on me. Just tell me already."

"I'm pregnant!" she blurted and immediately felt relieved. Funny, she thought that she would do better hiding it.

"Pregnant…wow. Uh, the reporter?"

"Actually, I don't really know."

There was silence on the other end of the line before Cal finally said something. "You said that you and this reporter guy were pretty serious. Don't tell me that while you were dating him you slept with someone else."

"Well, I guess that means I'm keeping my mouth shut on the topic," Jordan said with a forced laugh.

"Who'd you sleep with anyway?"

It was Jordan's turn to be silent.

"Jordan."

"I slept with Woody, okay!" she cried. "It wasn't like we planned it or anything, but it just sort of happened! We were kissing one minute and then the next thing that I know, I'm waking up naked in his arms."

She could hear Cal trying to stifle his laughter on the other end of the line. "Oh man…you finally slept with my brother and now you might be pregnant. Man, karma does hate you."

"And you thought I was joking," Jordan grumbled. "I have to tell him, but I don't know how. Plus, I don't want him to feel like he's obligated to have a relationship with me. I know I don't make a lot of money as an M.E., but I could always go into a private practice and rake in the big bucks…"

"And never be there for your kid. I mean, even as an M.E. you'd hardly be there, but it's gonna be bad regardless. Jordan, you need to tell him. He's a stand up guy, he'll do the right thing."

"I don't know that for sure, Cal. He could push me away again and that scares the hell out of me."

She could hear Cal sigh on the other end of the line. "I'll tell you what, I'll talk to my agent and see if there's a need for models in Boston. If they have a need, I'll ask to move to Boston, and occasionally go back to New York for jobs. Jordan, you can't raise this kid alone, and there's a fifty-fifty chance that it's my niece or nephew. I'll help you, okay? But you have to tell Woody, Jordan. You owe him that much."

* * *

**Copy and paste into review field if you are unable to write one of your own:  
**Squee! I love this and I'm totally addicted! Please continue! Squee!

Constructive criticism and critques are welcome. Suggestions are pondered. Flames **_will be_** deleted with a sadistic laugh.

Mercy-Angel-09


	9. My Funny Friend

**Little Souviner  
Chapter 9  
My Funny Friend**

**Author's Notes:** Thanks for all the reviews. I enjoy them. They make this whole thing worth while. I've even noticed a few new readers! Welcome! Hope you'll stick around! Anyway, I won't be responding to reviews anymore because it's getting down to crunch time as far as wedding/grad school. I'm in the process of moving, getting bridesmaids dresses taken care of...well you get the idea. Keep reviewing! I like to know what you in ReaderLand think of my work.

One last little detail, the reason why I made Cal a model is a nod to the fact that Charlie O'Connell has worked as a male model. Just thought it'd be funny. And yes, I'm going to date myself with one line in this chapter. Do you know which one it is?

**Chapter Notes:** Special thanks to the Crossing Jordan Encyclopedia for the episode synopsis and notes for Crossing Jordan episode 5.18, "Thin Ice."

* * *

In the last month, Jordan had taken a home pregnancy test that said she was pregnant, confirmed said pregnancy with her OB/GYN, and could barely tolerate her work. Everything seemed to be getting to her. She was suffering from morning sickness, afternoon sickness and even night sickness. Smells that usually didn't bother her sent her to the nearest trashcan to empty the contents of her stomach. Her co-workers brushed it off as a stomach bug and knowing Jordan, she wasn't going to stay home even if they ordered her to. They simply made sure that there were trashcans near by should she feel the urge to vomit and couldn't make it to the locker room in time.

She had returned to the M.E.'s office from a call and sluggishly made her way down to her office. She thought about taking Lily's advice to take a couple of days off, but that meant that she would fall behind on her work, and by the time she went on maternity leave, she didn't want to have loose ends or open cases.

To make matters worse, earlier that morning she had gone to the nineteenth precinct to drop off Woody's birthday present and gotten a surprise of her own. Woody and Lu were dating, and not just dating, but making out like a couple of teenagers in his office. If she thought that she couldn't tell Woody that she was pregnant before, she knew she couldn't do it now. She would just tell everyone the baby was Pollack's, and that he didn't want to have anything to do with it. Of course she'd have to keep Garret and Nigel from chasing him down for child support, but she figured she would cross that bridge when she got there.

She opened the door to her office and was surprised to find someone sitting at her desk. The person turned around and grinned at her, showing off why he'd been chosen as the next face of Calvin Klein.

"So, what gets between you and your Calvin's, Calvin?"

Cal stood up and wrapped Jordan in a huge hug that she sank into. It felt good to be wrapped up in his huge arms. He was easily an inch taller than Woody, and more muscular to boot. "God you look like hell. What happened?"

"The morning from hell, that's what," she said as they moved to her couch. She didn't even ask how he had gotten into her office, she figured that either Lily, Nigel, Bug, Sydney or Garret and let him in. They knew him as Woody's brother, and it had been obvious that she and Cal had become friends so they weren't going to question it.

"That bad?"

"A woman was raped, and the responding detective doesn't think she's a victim."

"Damn." Cal studied Jordan for a moment before speaking again. "There's more to it, Jordan. Talk to me."

"I dropped off Woody's birthday present," Jordan said lamely.

"Yeah, I sent him an anonymous gift of Red Sox tickets."

"I should have done that. But no, I had to go down to give it to him in person."

"What did you give him? An ultra sound photo?"

Jordan made a face at him. "No, a dartboard. Thought it would look nice in his new office." She rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I've decided that I'm not going to tell him that I'm pregnant."

"Bad idea Jordan."

"You know that detective I told you about this morning. The one who thinks the rape victim isn't a rape victim?"

"Yeah?"

"She was making out with Woody when I got there. He's moved on. I'm not gonna break up his happiness with her just because I'm knocked up."

"Jordan." Her name came out as an exasperated sigh. "If you don't tell him, he's going to be even more upset, I hope you know."

"Oh yeah?"

"I know my brother. Trust me on this. Just tell him."

"I…I can't. He'll hate me." Jordan suddenly dissolved into tears and cursed the stupid pregnancy hormones. She found herself crying over stupid things anymore. "I don't want him to hate me again…I couldn't take it."

"Okay then," Cal said, drawing out the "oh." He rubbed Jordan's back until she calmed down, then he handed her a box of Kleenex from her desk. "I think it's lunch time."

"Lunch time?"

"I know enough about pregnant women that when in doubt, feed them."

Jordan couldn't help but laugh. She didn't know how or why Cal was here, but she was thankful to have someone she could lean on and confide in.

* * *

"I can't believe you didn't tell her," Lu said as she picked at her sandwich.

"What was I supposed to say? 'Great job on the autopsy Jordan, and oh, by the way, Lu and I are dating.'" Woody gave her a pointed stare. "We both know what the policy is on inter-office romances, Lu. We're playing with fire, of course I'd want to keep it low key, especially in the morgue."

"Because you didn't want Jordan to find out?"

"No, because Nigel has the biggest mouth and it wouldn't take long before everyone found out and then we'd never work a case together. Ever. Again. One of us would be transferred out, and it'd probably be me."

Between the nineteenth precinct and the morgue was a local sandwich shop that was a popular stop for cops and medical examiners alike. Woody and Jordan had often met for lunch there, and he had conducted more than a few lunch meetings with Garret or other members of the morgue staff there as well. He knew perfectly well that Jordan could waltz through the door at any time, which was why he was sitting with his back to the door.

"You're exaggerating Woody. There's no reason why you couldn't tell…" Lu's voice faded as she scowled at the door.

"What?"

"Jordan just walked in with a really gorgeous guy. Dang, he's facing away from me."

"Lu?" Woody asked as he turned around. He saw Jordan and the back of some guy's head. He knew that it wasn't Pollack though, the hair was much too dark, and the build much too athletic. "She didn't say anything about him to me."

"Are you saying that this justifies you not telling her about us because she didn't tell you about him?"

"I never said that."

"But you implied it."

"For the sake of my sanity and yours, stop trying to psychoanalyze our relationship."

"Looks like he's headed for the bathroom. Huh, he's a good looking guy, he could be a male model or something."

"Are we done here?" Woody asked, indicating to their lunches.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because we do still have cases to work. I need to see Bug and Nigel's progress with the Ice Man."

"Fine," Lu said as she stood. She grabbed her purse and walked to the door, stopping briefly to say a quick hello to Jordan and ask if she had anything new on the Shannon Page case. Jordan shook her head and Lu nodded, continuing to the door. Woody slightly inclined his head at Jordan and then followed Lu out. Shortly after, Cal returned and sat down.

"Did I miss anything?"

"Only your brother and his girlfriend."

Cal simply shrugged. "Probably for the best."

* * *

**Copy and paste into review field if you are unable to write one of your own:  
**Squee! I love this and I'm totally addicted! Please continue! Squee!

Constructive criticism and critques are welcome. Suggestions are pondered. Flames **_will be_** deleted with a sadistic laugh.

Mercy-Angel-09


	10. Oh Brother, A Baby

**Little Souvenir  
Chapter 10  
Oh Brother, A Baby**

**Author's Notes:** I noticed that most of you didn't like the last chapter. The general concenus was that you didn't like Jordan being Jordan. Which is fine. Everyone is entitled to his or her own opinions. Also one reader said that Woody would have recognized the back of Cal's head regardless of how much time had passed between "Thin Ice" and "Skin and Bone." Which is probably true, so in my little world Cal got a tan and a haircut and trimmed down and buffed up, thus making him less recognizable to his brother. Also, some of you pointed out the reason for the gifting of Woody is that he got a new office, but I liked the idea of making it his birthday (because they never do say when his birthday is) so the whole brining Cal in makes a little bit more sense, especially in this chapter. Hey, it's an alternate universe fic - if I say it's Woody's birthday, it's Woody's birthday.

Once again, I probably won't reply to reviews unless I absolutely feel that I must, seeing as it's less that two weeks until my wedding. (Yikes!) I'll probably try to squeeze another update in before the big day otherwise it might be two or more weeks before I can update. Patience, please! I have enough that I'm stressing over.

WARNING: Some silliness ahead. You'll see what I mean.

**Chapter Notes:** Thanks to the Crossing Jordan Encyclopedia for having the episode summary and notes for Crossing Jordan episode 5.18, "Thin Ice."

* * *

Jordan had been frustrated by Lu's lack of compassion for Shannon Page. Her attitude towards the woman had bordered on indifferent, and Jordan had nearly flown off the handle. Of course, when she finally did fly off the handle it had been in front of Jeffery Brandau, who had then promptly requested that she be taken off the case. Garret had conceded without a fight, and told Jordan to go cool her heels for a bit.

Which was what Jordan was doing in the break room with Cal. He had explained at lunch a few days back that he'd been able to transfer to Boston to work with various companies that used his agency. Though he'd still have to go to New York for the occasional job, he would more or less be living in Boston full time, indefinitely. Jordan had sobbed when he told her that, but he had laughed and chalked up her reaction to her rampaging hormones. So now Cal was a frequent visitor at the morgue, and more often than not he brought photo albums he had brought from Kewaunee.

She had already seen the albums of their childhood, and had commented on how each of the Hoyt boys had their mother's eyes. She saw awkward Halloween costumes, and she couldn't help but giggle over pudgy young Woody, looking exactly like Vern Tessio from _Stand By Me_. She had to admire how he had trimmed down and grown out of that awkward, chubby phase into the attractive man he was today.

But she was currently trying to remember to breathe over the picture Cal was currently showing her.

"…for a good cause, really," Cal was explaining. "We always did weird things like this for fundraisers."

"But that _dress_!" Jordan squealed, wiping tears from her eyes.

Nigel looked over Jordan's shoulder and burst out laughing. "Not dear Woodrow's shade, I'm afraid. Peach washes him out terribly."

"And the cut, not flattering at all," Lily put in, giggling to herself.

It seemed as if most of the morgue had gathered around the album, and even Garret had sidled up to take a peek. Shaking his head, he laughed. "Some men can pull that off. Woody isn't one of them."

"'Woody isn't one of them' what?"

The entire break room fell silent. Everyone parted to the sides, showing Cal and Jordan sitting at the table, the photo album in front of them.

"Uh, hi Woody," Jordan said with a nervous smile. "Worn any pretty dresses lately?"

Woody would have normally had some sort of snarky response to that, but he could only glare at his brother. "Cal," he growled.

"Yo, Woods," Cal said, trying to hide his embarrassment. "How's it going?"

"What the hell is your problem?!" Woody roared as he crossed over to the table. He grabbed the photo album and glared at the picture everyone was talking about. For a school fundraiser Woody had donned a peach colored '80s prom dress, complete with hideously huge sleeves and a great big bow on his hip. "What would possess you to bring these here?!"

"Hey now, Woody, he's showing me embarrassing pictures of himself, too. I have to say, that one of Cal in just the cowboy boots is adorable," Jordan said, making Cal cough and blush. Jordan playfully punched his arm. "You shouldn't be embarrassed, Mr. Calvin Kline underwear model. Before long, your half-naked picture will be adorning the lockers of your obsessed teenaged public."

"Jordan, what are you talking about?" Woody asked with an irritated sigh.

Jordan nudged Cal. "Tell him!" she hissed.

"I, uh, was in New York and a model scout saw me. I'm the new poster boy for Calvin Klein. Pretty ironic, huh?" He ended with a nervous chuckle.

"A real job?"

"Yeah. Pays pretty good too. I'm currently working in Boston though. I've done about five shoots since I got here."

"And when was that?"

"A few days ago."

Suddenly it clicked in Woody's brain. The guy that Lu had seen Jordan with at the sandwich shop had to have been Cal. "When, exactly?"

"Your birthday."

"Okay, I think the show's over," Nigel said, ushering everyone except Jordan out of the break room. He gave her a look that translated to, 'Good luck' before sitting down at his desk and glancing at the break room nervously.

"My birthday…did you even remember my birthday?"

"Hey Woody, didn't you get a pair of Red Sox tickets for your birthday?" Jordan asked.

Startled, Woody looked at her. He hadn't told anyone about those tickets, not even Lu. "Yeah…"

Jordan nodded her head towards Cal, who was looking at his brother sheepishly. "Happy birthday from your baby brother."

"Is that true?" Woody asked quietly.

"Yeah. They're really good seats too. Out field, prime home run territory."

Woody didn't know what to say. He had pushed Cal out of his life, and then Jordan, and now the pair was sitting at a table looking comfortable and relaxed and liked they belonged together. "So how long have you two been dating?"

Both Jordan and Cal erupted into laughter. "We're not dating!" Cal laughed. "She's like my big sister. Chews my ass up and then spits it out when I screw up. If I thought you were tough, I had no idea that Jordan would be tougher. She's really helped me start over, become a better person. I owe her a lot, but we're not dating. That'd just be weird."

Suddenly a terrible smell wafted in from autopsy one, the decaying Lt. Frank Rigroski. Jordan's stomach turned and she quickly stood up and bolted to the locker room. Cal, sensing that her nausea coupled with the smell, faced Woody. "I'm trying to do something with my life, Woody. Give me a little credit, okay?" And he followed Jordan to the locker room.

Woody studied the other picture on the page, Cal in a similar get up, but his dress was bright red and covered in sequins. Call had shaved his chest and his legs, while Woody had opted for a longer dress because he didn't want to shave his legs. It had been a fun night, because for one moment in time it seemed as if the Hoyt boys were going to be just fine. Suddenly aware that he was alone, Woody realized that Cal had gone running after Jordan, and Jordan had gone running to the bathroom, and knowing Cal, he'd walked right into the ladies room without batting an eyelash.

Woody walked to the locker room and poked his head in, relieved that no other woman was in there. He could hear the soft murmur of Cal's voice and Jordan retching over one of the toilets.

"You've gotta tell him. You've gotta tell everyone. They'll put it all together before too long. Yes, they work with dead people, but they're still doctors. Jordan, they'll put two and two together and figure out that you're pregnant. And like you said, if you tell them that it's Pollack, Garret and Nigel will hunt him down even though the baby isn't his. You said that they were finally starting to trust Woody again. Don't make him a pariah just because you can't tell him that you're pregnant with his kid."

"There's a slight chance that the baby's Pollack's," Jordan answered weakly before bending over to throw up some more.

Woody stood frozen in place, not quite computing what he was hearing.

"And an even greater chance that the baby is Woody's. You said that your anti-biotic negated your birth control, and for once in his overly prepared life Woody didn't have a condom. Jordan, you gotta face the facts. I know it sucks, but even if Woody decides to revert back to being the world's biggest dick, I'm here for you and my little niece and/or nephew."

"Don't you dare curse me, Calvin Coolidge Hoyt. I am not carrying twins."

Cal laughed, snapping Woody out of his thoughts. He walked up behind Jordan and Cal and cleared his throat.

"Something you want to tell me?"

* * *

**Copy and paste into review field if you are unable to write one of your own:  
**Squee! I love this and I'm totally addicted! Please continue! Squee!

Constructive criticism and critques are welcome. Suggestions are pondered. Flames **_will be_** deleted with a sadistic laugh.

Mercy-Angel-09


	11. A Little Big Surprise

****

Little Souvenir  
Chapter 11  
A Little Big Surprise

**Author's Notes:** Hi everyone! I'm back! Aside from it trying to rain in the middle of my wedding ceremony, it went without a hitch. Now I'm enjoying life as a newly wed. As promised, here's the newest chapter. I've been busy so it's taken me a while to update. So without further ado, here is chapter 11.

* * *

Jordan was pale already, but now she was certain that she was white as the toilet she'd been keeled over. Woody's face was calm, but she could tell from the tick near his left eye that he was dangerously close to loosing his temper.

"Woody…I…"

She reached out and grabbed onto Cal as the room swam in front of her eyes. She could feel darkness descending on her and she could hear her name being said over and over, very faintly, as if someone were calling to her from across the sea.

* * *

"Oh my God! Jordan! Jordan!" Cal held on to Jordan and felt her forehead. She was warm, but not feverish. He had seen that Jordan was having problems keeping food down, but he didn't know that it had gotten so bad that she couldn't even keep liquids down.

Woody stood rooted in place, stunned at all that had happened over the last ten minutes. He barely had time to register that Jordan had collapsed before Cal scooped her up in his arms and stood up.

"What in God's name are you waiting for, Woods? We've got to get her to the hospital, now."

"But…"

"We'll take you car. Run the siren. We have to get her there before she looses the baby!"

Woody shook his head to clear his mind and forcefully headed down the hall with Cal on his heels. They passed by Garret and Nigel, both of whom immediately stopped what they were doing and began to follow.

"Cal, what happened?" Garret barked.

"She's been throwing up so much she's dehydrated," Cal explained. He had promised Jordan that he wouldn't tell anyone she was pregnant, and that if anyone asked him about her symptoms, she was only suffering from a stomach bug.

"She needs medical attention," Nigel said, a worried frown on his face.

The quartet plus Jordan passed by Lily and Bug as they headed to the elevators, and the pair quickly joined up. "Garret?" Lily asked, her face calm but her voice betraying her fear.

"Jordan needs to get to the hospital," Garret said.

Woody nodded. "We'll take my car. Boston General."

Everyone else nodded as they entered the next available elevator. Nigel hovered near Cal and Jordan, biting on his lower lip. Bug stood calmly next to Lily, who was close to a nervous breakdown. Garret and Woody looked straight ahead, their only thought to get Jordan to the hospital as quickly as possible.

* * *

Thanks to Woody's patrol car siren, they got Jordan to the hospital in only five minutes. Woody radioed ahead saying that he had a seriously ill civilian in his car, so when they pulled up to the ER, two RNs were waiting with a gurney. They loaded Jordan on and then herded the morgue crew into a waiting area. Garret and Lily took on the task of filling out paperwork, while Bug and Nigel went to look for food. Cal sat down next to his brother and sighed.

"I told her she was over doing it, but she wouldn't listen."

"That's Jordan for you."

Woody's cell phone rang and he growled as he pulled it out of his coat. Looking at the caller ID, he tried to make himself sound calm as possible as he answered. "Hoyt."

"Woody, do you know where Dr. Macy is? I need to ask him about Shannon Page's autopsy." Lu had arrived at the morgue moments after they had left.

"He's at Boston General."

"Is he okay?" Woody noted the concern in her voice.

"Actually, it's Jordan. She's had this stomach bug for a while. I guess she's thrown up so much she's dehydrated. She, uh, passed out in her office. Luckily Cal was there."

"Cal, as in your brother Cal?" Lu asked, confused.

"You know that guy you saw Jordan with a few days ago at the sandwich shop?"

"Of course I remember."

"That guy is none other than my brother. He's sitting next to me right now."

"I'll be there shortly." She hung up the phone before Woody could tell her that it wasn't necessary.

Lu arrived after a few minutes and saw the group sitting around, trying not to look overly concerned over Jordan's situation. She walked over to Woody and the man who looked remarkably like him. She couldn't believe that she hadn't seen the resemblance sooner. "Is she going to be okay?"

Woody shrugged listlessly. "We haven't heard anything."

"Excuse me," a nurse said, walking up to them. "Is there a Woody Hoyt here?"

Jumping up, Woody walked quickly to the nurse. "I'm Woody Hoyt."

"Miss Cavanaugh is asking for you. If you would please come this way…"

Woody followed as the rest of the morgue group was left to wait and wonder. "She's going to be okay, right?" Lily asked, a slightly panicked edge on her voice. "She'll be just fine, right?"

Bug put his arm around her shoulders and squeezed. "This is Jordan we're talking about. She's probably telling Woody that any funeral arrangements we might be making are pointless and that she'll personally kick every one of our sorry asses once she's out of that bed."

Lily's laugh was nervous. "Yeah, you're probably right."

"Excuse me, Dr. Macy?"

Garret's head snapped up and looked at the source. A woman in her late thirties was standing nearby, holding a chart and looking around the waiting room. "I'm Dr. Macy," he said. "Are you Jordan's doctor?"

"My name is Dr. Browne, I'm Jordan's OB-GYN."

Garret blinked. "Her what?"

Dr. Browne laughed. "I know, it's a shocker, but they had to call me. Since she listed you as her next of kin, you are now privy to all of the details of her condition."

"Lucky me."

"She's dehydrated, but not severely so. We've got her on an IV drip and we'd like to keep her for the night. After that, I'm asking that she be put on light duty."

"Are we talking about the same Jordan Cavanaugh? Because the minute I tell her that she's on light duty, she's going to tell me to piss off."

"She won't have a choice. Jordan and I went through med school together, and I understand just how willful her personality is. But this is what's best for her and the baby. She's lucky she didn't miscarry, but so long as she takes it easy and remembers to stay hydrated, she'll be fine."

Woody walked out and as he passed by Garret, put his hand on Garret's shoulder. He then walked back to the chair next to Cal and sat down, his head in his hands.

"I have no doubt that Jordan will be an excellent mother, but I'm afraid that it will be extremely difficult if the father isn't present. Talk to her, see if you can't get her to ask the baby's father to help her out."

Garret nodded and thanked Dr. Browne for her time. He then went back to the group that had formed around Woody to share the news.

"Is she going to be okay?" Lily asked.

"She'll be fine. She's dehydrated, so they're going to keep her overnight, hooked up to an IV to try and get her hydrated again."

"Oh thank God," Nigel breathed.

"She'll also be put on light duty."

"She's going to hate that," Bug quipped.

"She doesn't have a choice."

"So what does she have?" Lu asked. "The flu? Some sort of infection? A parasite?"

Garret cocked an eyebrow. "I guess you could say she has a parasite. She's pregnant."

Bug, Lily, Nigel and Lu all answered unanimously. "She's WHAT?!"

* * *

**Copy and paste into review field if you are unable to write one of your own:  
**Squee! I love this and I'm totally addicted! Please continue! Squee!

Constructive criticism and critques are welcome. Suggestions are pondered. Flames **_will be_** deleted with a sadistic laugh.

Mercy-Angel-09


	12. Daddy Who

**Little Souvenir  
Chapter 12  
Daddy Who**

**Disclaimer**: _Crossing Jordan_ and all related characters were created by Tim Kring and are owned by NBC/Universal and Tailwind Productions. This fanfiction is meant for entertainment purposes only and does not intend to infringe on the rights of the owners.

**Author's Notes: **I sincerely apologize for the wait. Adjusting to married life and all that. Plus major writer's block. And a case of the blahs, and eh, who am I kidding? I'm stucker that stuck. **Bangs head against the keyboard.** If I actually had the money to go a buy season one on DVD I totally would (pointed stare at **forgotten-relic** who swore that she'd get me season one on DVD for my birthday - and that was over a month ago). But I digress. I have other expenses. Plus a husband who sighs and rolls his eyes when I say that I want to watch it.

By the way, the chapter title has a couple of meanings, the first of which is an adoring send-up to Doctor Who - since my husband decided that he'd make me a fan of the show come hell or high water.

* * *

The buzz around Garret threatened to take over the whole waiting room. Everyone was sounding off at once.

"There's no way Jordan could be…"

"Where the hell is…"

"I thought she was more…"

"Is she even ready to…"

Cal and Woody remained quiet, Cal because he already knew, and Woody because he was still trying to process what he had heard in the ladies room earlier that afternoon.

"Hey! Calm down!" Garret barked, quieting Bug, Lily, Nigel and Lu at once. "Jordan is pregnant, which certainly explains a lot about her behavior over the last month. She's going this alone, because she hasn't admitted to anyone who the father is."

"Isn't it obvious?" Lily snorted. "Has to be Pollack. I bet she told him and that's why he skipped town."

"I'd love to track down the blighter and beat his arse," Nigel growled.

"You can do that," Bug pointed out.

"Oh yeah…"

"No one is going anywhere to beat anyone up. This is Jordan we're talking about, it's possible that there's another guy," came the calm response from Garret.

"Jordan's a serial monogamist," Lily said, shaking her head. "I still say that it's Pollack and he ditched her when she told him."

"We don't know anything yet," Garret said sternly.

"Excuse me?" a nurse said, walking over to the group. "Miss Cavanaugh is stable, and is ready to receive visitors."

"Oh thank God," Lily said, taking off with Nigel and Bug hot on her heels. Cal stood up and stretched, following at a more relaxed pace.

"Woody? You okay?" Garret asked, looking at Woody's pale complexion.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine. I'll be there shortly," he said with a sigh.

Lu motioned for Garret to follow the others and continued to sit with Woody. "What did she have to say to you?" she finally asked after a few minutes.

"She said…she said that no matter what she and I would always be friends." Woody forced a laugh. "She said that after everything I put her through, she would never do the same thing to me if she were in a similar situation. She called me in there to tell me that. God, how stupid was I?"

"Woody, being shot is traumatic for anyone. You're reaction was natural and understandable."

"That doesn't excuse my behavior towards her. She was being a friend, and I kicked her out of my life. She was trying to do the right thing and I was a jerk. She didn't deserve that."

"You were stressed out," Lu said sympathetically. "All you can do now is be a good friend to her like she was a good friend to you."

Woody stood up and shrugged. "I guess. Come on, let's go before they send someone after us."

Lu nodded and followed him to Jordan's room. Everyone was crowded around her bed, trying to pry information from her.

"Just tell us who he is, Jordan," Lily pleaded.

Adamantly Jordan shook her head. "He'll hate me."

"Is it Pollack? Because if it's Pollack I will personally track him down and bump him off," Nigel swore.

"How's he supposed to help Jordan if he's dead?" Bug asked.

"I meant it figuratively," Nigel said.

"Don't worry about it," Jordan protested from the bed.

Lu had walked fully into the room and was now standing by Garret at the foot of Jordan's bed, while Woody hovered by the door. "Jordan, research suggests that children do better in a dual parent household. If you know who the baby's father is, he should take responsibility and come help you with the baby."

"Lu's right, Jordan. Just tell us who it is, and we'll make sure that he doesn't shirk his responsibility to you and his kid," Garret said.

"No!" Jordan protested, a sob in her throat. "He'll hate me! I can't stand it when he hates me…I don't want him to hate me…"

Cal sat down on Jordan's left and began to rub her arm. "I don't think he'll hate you, Jordan. You're too pretty to hate."

"No, he'll…he'll hate me, again."

"Jordan, who has ever hated you?" Lily asked, sitting down on Jordan's other side. "Everyone here loves you and cares about you. We're concerned that you'll get in over your head without a little help. We just want to help you."

Cal looked over at Woody, who was leaning against the doorframe and staring at the wall. "You know what, I think we're starting to stress her out…I think we should leave."

"No way," Lily said, wrapping her arms around Jordan right arm. "Not until we know who the father is."

"Leave well enough alone," Jordan said, trying to keep from crying. "He's better off without us. Trust me. Oh God," she said as the tears began to fall. "He hates me, I know he does."

The room was quiet as everyone exchanged worried glances. Finally Woody spoke. "I don't hate you, Jordan. Cal's right, it's impossible to hate you. You're easily the most exasperating woman I've ever met, but I don't hate you. Am I put out that you didn't tell me when you found out? Yes. But I don't hate you. I can't. I can't hate you because you're the mother of my child."

He used his foot to push away from the doorframe and he walked over to Jordan's left side, which Cal had conveniently vacated. "Hey, hey…stop crying."

"I can't, dammit!" Jordan swore. "These stupid ho-hormones make me cry at the drop of hat. It's starting to piss me off!"

Woody chuckled lightly as he reached up and cupped Jordan's face with his hand, wiping a tear with his thumb. "Now, in all of my silly, school boy fantasies, I didn't ever picture it happening this way."

"Jordan?" Nigel said, the question in his voice. _Is Woody the father?_

She nodded as she wiped at her tears. "The chance that Pollack is the father is about 0.01."

"The relative odds for both birth control pills and a condom," Garret said. "So how does Woody play into all of this?"

"Littleton," Nigel answered quietly.

"You told Nigel!" Jordan said, suddenly angry.

Woody jumped away from the bed and looked at Garret. "Please tell me that mood swings are normal."

"Mood swings are normal."

"Now, you're not just saying that, are you?"

"No, I'm not. But Littleton, what does that have to do with anything unless you two…"

"I win the office pool," Lily commented.

"Office pool? You guys were making bets as to when we'd sleep together?" Jordan asked incredulously.

"We made the bets when dear Woodrow joined the nineteenth," Nigel explained. "Lily bet four years. The rest of us thought it would be sooner."

"Oh my God. I can't believe I call you my friends." She then glared at Woody. "And I can't believe you told Nigel!"

Woody put up his hands in his defense. "I didn't! He asked, I said that I would neither confirm nor deny, but remember, this is Nigel we're talking about."

Jordan rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me, but visiting hours are over," a nurse said, poking her head in to check on the group. "Immediate family only from here on out."

"She really doesn't have immediate family," Lily said with a furrowed brow.

"No parents or siblings? No spouse?"

"No," Garret said. "I'm listed as her next of kin, though."

"You're fine. What about the baby's father?"

Woody stood up and gave the nurse and even look. "That's me."

"You're fine, too. The rest of you need to leave. Visiting hours start at nine tomorrow morning." She walked off to shoo away the other visitors from the floor.

"We'll be back tomorrow, luv," Nigel said as he bent down to plant a brotherly kiss on Jordan's temple.

"You want us to bring you anything?" Bug asked.

"Decent food," Jordan said. "Something deep fried and dripping grease."

"This from the thoracic surgery resident," Garret said as he rolled his eyes. "If I were talking to anyone else, I'd tell them to not give the nurses any trouble, but I know better with you."

"Hey!" Jordan protested. "So long as they don't treat me like an imbecile, we'll get along just fine."

Lily bent down and gave Jordan a squeeze. "You'll be just fine, Jordan. Just don't pull the IV out."

"What? You don't trust me?"

"No," came the unanimous reply.

Lu patted Jordan's foot. "Take care of yourself." She turned to leave, not even bothering to see if anyone was following.

"Good night, Jordan," Garret said as he and the rest of the morgue crew left her room. Only Woody and Cal remained.

"Woods…" Cal began.

"You were ready to stay by her side, weren't you?" Woody asked his brother, but he was staring intently at Jordan.

"Yeah, I was. She was scared to tell you, and I knew that I couldn't just leave her alone. Someone once told me a that a true man owns up to responsibility." He smiled at his older brother.

"Smart person," Jordan said with a smirk in Woody's direction.

Cal leaned down and dropped a kiss on the top of Jordan's head and then headed for the door. "See you tomorrow!"

"Bye Cal!"

And then there was Woody.

"You okay?" Jordan asked, reaching out to take his hand as he sat back down on the bed.

Woody's hand enveloped hers without digging the IV into the back of her hand. "I think I'll be fine. What I said earlier was true. I'm not mad at you, I'm just put out that you thought that you couldn't tell me."

"When you said that you didn't want to be my rebound guy, I took that into consideration. I wanted you to be with me because we were both, finally, ready. I wasn't running, you weren't a rebound guy, and we had finally reached that point in this stupid dance we've been doing where we take hold and don't let go. Then I found out that you and Lu…" Her voice trailed off and she shook her head. "You seemed happy so I didn't say anything."

"Lu and I get along great, sure. She's an amazing woman, Jordan, but so are you." He sighed and ran his free hand through his hair. "I need to talk to her."

"I'm surprised she didn't have a violent outburst."

"She's probably waiting to talk to me back at the precinct, or even at my apartment."

"Go," Jordan said, patting his hand. "I'll be fine here all night, and you need to talk to Lu. Just do me one favor, okay?"

"I am not bringing you deep fried, greasy food."

"No, not that! Though watermelon sounds really good right now…anyway, could you go back to the morgue and get my stuff? My purse and coat are in my office and my clothes are in the locker room. Have Lily or Emmy help you, okay?"

Woody smiled. "Sounds like a plan." He leaned in and gently brushed his lips against Jordan's. "I'll be back tomorrow."

* * *

I swear, that's the end of whiney, sniveling Jordan. Aside from being hormonal, those little outbursts are done. Yay!

Sadly, I wish I could say that we'll never see Lu-lu again, but then I'd be lying. I swear, she's a minor character from here on out. You'll see her in passing only.

Please don't kill me.

**Copy and paste into review field if you are unable to write one of your own:  
**Squee! I love this and I'm totally addicted! Please continue! Squee!

Constructive criticism and critques are welcome. Suggestions are pondered. Flames **_will be_** deleted with a sadistic laugh.

Mercy-Angel-09


	13. A Little More Conversation

**Little Souvenir  
Chapter 13  
A Little More Conversation**

**Disclaimer**: _Crossing Jordan_ and all related characters were created by Tim Kring and are owned by NBC/Universal and Tailwind Productions. This fanfiction is meant for entertainment purposes only and does not intend to infringe on the rights of the owners.

**Author's Notes:** Hi everyone! Glad you liked the last chapter. As promised, Lu takes on a supporting role, and will no long appear in every chapter. She'll appear when the plot says she has to (since I am following the cannon storyline where I can) but no longer as a central character. Yay! Thanks for putting up with her while she was around.

As usual, big thanks to all my readers, both established and new. Apparently the trend is that every time I update, I get at least five new readers. Not that I'm complaining - I love you all! All of you make this possible. Hopefully I get out of my rut and finish this bad boy.

* * *

As Woody left Jordan's hospital room, he tried to think of what to say to Lu as well as how to approach her. She deserved at the very least an explanation. He hoped that he could talk to her at her apartment or even at his, but she was lingering in the waiting room for him to emerge.

They walked towards each other, Woody giving her a tentative smile. "So…wow."

She nodded. "Yeah, wow."

They headed towards the door and to the parking lot. "Listen, Lu…"

"I'm not angry," she interjected.

Woody's brow furrowed. He expected her to lay into him, to call in irresponsible and childish, so her calm, rational behavior was slightly unnerving for him. "Are you sure?"

"Woody, she became pregnant before we started dating," Lu said softly. "I can't be angry about something that happened before we were together. It's a waste of time and energy."

"Again I ask, are you sure?"

"Yes," she answered firmly. "Life happens, Woody. Sometimes is sucks, but it still happens. Woody, I hope you don't think me so cold a person as to actually resent you for this."

"Well no, I just thought you'd be, well, more upset."

"I am upset," Lu said with a sigh. "My boyfriend got another woman pregnant. I know what kind of guy you are, Woody. You're a good guy. You'll do that right thing. That means that our relationship is now over."

He wondered if the sheepskin that said she could mess with people's heads meant that she was rationalizing and compartmentalizing the whole ordeal. "Lu, I want you to know that you're an amazing woman. I really wish things were different."

"But they're not, and wishing that they were different is also a waste of time and energy," Lu pointed out. "Besides, I could never really compete with Jordan. You may be ignoring it, but there was always going to be something there. You're always going to compare every woman you date to her. This is simply the way that the universe wants it. You can't fight the universe you know. It's a losing battle."

"Yeah, I know."

"You're a good man Woody Hoyt. She's lucky to have you."

Woody gave a silent nod as they approached their cars. "Well, I guess I'll see you around the precinct."

"I have no doubt. Good night." She climbed into her car and started the engine, leaving Woody alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Arriving at the morgue an hour after he left Jordan's hospital room, he brushed past reception and turned left, heading towards Jordan's office. Noticing that Garret was sitting at his desk, Woody took a detour and knocked softly on his office door. "Can I talk to you?"

Garret removed his reading glasses and looked up at Woody. "Get your ass in here."

"I, uh, know that this afternoon has been more than a little crazy…"

"Crazy doesn't even begin to describe it," Garret said, motioning for Woody to sit down on his couch. "First of all, Jordan is the last person I ever thought something like this would ever happen to, and secondly, I never thought that you would be the one to do it to her."

"Preacher," Woody said, indicating to Garret, and then indicating to himself, "Choir. Trust me, in all of my fantasies involving a pregnant Jordan, there was usually a long, drawn out wedding fantasy that went before it."

"Woody, I have no doubt that you'll be an excellent father. I can see that in you. It's Jordan I'm worried about. It's possible that she's got some dormant mother gene, but who knows."

Woody leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and his chin in his palms. "Remember everything with Kayla?"

Garret nodded. "I know Jordan can handle a teenager. She was great with Kayla. Much better than I had anticipated. I just don't know how she'll handle an infant. Jordan doesn't like feeling out of control, and sometimes that happens with infants and toddlers. Woody, if you leave her alone so help me…"

"I get it Dr. M. I have no doubt that you and Nigel could pull off the perfect murder. My disappearance would rank right up there with Jimmy Hoffa's."

"Exactly. No body, no crime."

"Hey, you wouldn't know how to get a hold of Max, would you?" Woody asked, suddenly uncomfortable and in desperate need of a change in topic. "I really want to get his blessing before I ask Jordan to marry me."

Garret shook his head. "I don't have that information. You could ask Jordan," Garret paused by the suddenly panicked look on the detective's face, "or I can ask Nigel to track him down."

"Yes, Nigel, right, Nigel."

"Is there any particular reason you're here, other than to talk to me?"

"Jordan wanted me to pick up her things from the locker room and her office."

"I'll have Lily retrieve Jordan's things from the locker room and have her meet you in Jordan's office. Is that all?"

"Me coming in to talk to you wasn't planned, but it felt like the right thing to do."

Garret nodded. "Yeah." Woody stood up and headed for the door, but stopped when Garret addressed him. "Woody, don't you dare hurt her. She needs you more than even she realizes right now. She can't take another rejection from you."

With a solemn nod, Woody walked out the door.

* * *

A short while later Lily met up with him in Jordan's office, her effects from the locker room in tow.

"Wow, you and Jordan, having a baby," Lily said as she handed Woody the plastic grocery sack filled with Jordan's clothes. "This is great!"

"I guess," he answered with a shrug. "I just wish things were different."

"Yeah, we all do," Lily said sympathetically. "But you're together now! You're going to have a family."

Woody fidgeted with Jordan's keys. "I know that, but I still can't help but feel like this is all wrong. Like I'm going to wake up alone and find that it was all just a bad dream." He looked up at Lily with a stricken expression. "I don't want it to be a dream. I want it to be real."

Smiling sympathetically, Lily patted Woody on the shoulder. "It _is_ real, Woody. I know it's not how everyone imagined it would happen, but you two are finally together. Don't let your fears rule you, otherwise you'll end up unhappy, and after all that you two have been through, you deserve to be happy."

"Thanks, Lily," Woody said with a weak smile. He glanced at his watch and sighed. "I'm going to drop off Jordan's clothes at the hospital and then I'm going home, and hopefully fall into a coma-like sleep."

"You need it," Lily said, looking him up and down. His face was drawn, and his normally cheerful blue eyes were tired.

Woody left Jordan's office and headed towards the elevator. He politely waved to both Nigel and Bug who were still trying to figure out what happened to Nicholson in trace and then left the morgue completely. Watching the elevator tick down the floors, he soon found himself in the lobby and headed to where his car was parked on the street. He started his Chevelle headed to the hospital when he was suddenly inspired to stop. The small market actually had what he wanted and after paying for it, he headed straight for the hospital.

He let the nurses know that he was there and headed into Jordan's room where he found her watching a late night crime drama on cable. "Hey, shouldn't you be sleeping?"

Jordan raised her eyebrows. "Shouldn't you be home?"

Woody held up the sack with her clothes and her purse. "I decided to drop off your things."

"It could have waited until tomorrow morning, you know. See, the hospital so thoughtfully provided me with clothing."

"I also brought you something else," he said, holding up a non-descript plastic sack that sagged from the weight of whatever was in it. He handed it to her with a goofy smile on his face.

Cautiously she opened it, but she looked relieved, surprised and happy all at once when she realized what it was. "You brought me watermelon!" She pulled out a plastic container that had chunks of watermelon in it.

Woody shrugged. "You said you wanted it, so here you go. I even brought you a plastic fork."

"Aw, thanks," Jordan said - then cursed the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"Wow, I'm gonna have to get used to this hormonal you. Usually you're not for huge, emotional displays."

Jordan growled as she tore the lid off of the watermelon package. "Don't get used to it."

With a soft chuckle that made Jordan's knees turn to Jell-O (and made her glad that she was laying in bed), Woody bent down and gently kissed her temple. "Try not to annoy the nurses too much. They know you're a doctor, they shouldn't give you too hard of a time."

Rolling her eyes, Jordan groaned. "I bet I get the one super happy nurse that talks to me like I'm ten."

* * *

**Copy and paste into review field if you are unable to write one of your own:  
**Squee! I love this and I'm totally addicted! Please continue! Squee!

Constructive criticism and critques are welcome. Suggestions are pondered. Flames **_will be_** deleted with a sadistic laugh.

Mercy-Angel-09


End file.
